oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Flannigan
Pete Flannigan is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. Description Pete is a tall and powerfully built man with an otherwise generic appearance, brown hair and brown eyes, a full beard and no real notable features apart from a powerful chin, though one might describe him as having a slightly thuggish appearance. 6'3" tall and of slightly muscular build. Irish heritage, though not very visible or audible at all. Cropped brown hair and a trimmed full-beard. Personality Pete is a slightly odd fellow, apart from being homosexual and somewhat open about it (one would never guess, unless having seen him with his preferred partner), he is usually described as a nice and quiet fellow, but being the local Sheriff, he is always regarded with a certain amount of suspicion. Not a very social character, he frequents Elysium bars but tends to just sit around. Perhaps he enjoys being around the buzz of life. As quiet and polite as Pete is, he knows things that only a sheriff could know. He is old enough that people of all calibers owe him favors, and he's generally a guy people prefer to stay on the good side of, especially seeing as he is a direct blood-relative of the current primogen. Otherwise entirely politically uninvolved, he seems to find no particular joy in his position as Sheriff. Vitals Vital statistics of the character. 'Clan' Mekhet 'Bloodline' Lynx 'Affiliation' Invictus - But he seems sympathetic to the Carthian Movement, and is a passive member of the Lancea Sanctum. 'Age' Pete looks to be roughly in his late thirties, maybe a bit older, but he is a stunning 153 years old. History Pete was born in America. He served as a soldier in the army from when he was 16 until he was 21. After that, he married a young woman and became a deputy sheriff. After a few years, his wife died giving birth, and he took to the road, and became a bonuty hunter, a very successful one, before he eventually returned home and accepted the job as Sheriff. He was 35 when the government recruited him to join their Federal Bureau of Investigation, as a detective, but he was ghouled a few years after joining to gain insight into the bureau that at the time was close to discovering certain sensitive kindred matters. Pete was left to fend for himself for a few years after his sire left him, and he did that by hunting vampires, Sabbat Vampires. A local Mekhet in Tijuana was impressed with Pete's resourcefulness and ability to track down kindred and embraced him. Pete spent a few years using his expertise to undermine the Sabbat in Mexico. He moved to Los Angeles to distance himself a little bit from the war, and lived a quiet life as a broker and information dealer. It was some 30 years ago that Pete became the local Sheriff, somewhat reluctantly. Why he would accept the position if he didn't want to be the Sheriff though is hard to say.